The light for each other's future
by naleysocute23
Summary: John Smith was just the new boy in Mystic Falls. He was meant to be keeping a low profile from the Mogadorians but that was until he met Bonnie Bennett. The Bennett witch that would become his everything.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

**AN: Hi all! So this fanfic was request from an anon on tumblr for their sister's birthday so... HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY to the mysterious sister :)**

**Next...this fanfic was difficult for me to write I guess in a sense I don't really have a full grasp of John's character and somehow I feel like I made Bonnie Bennett a bit OOC but I wrote these chapters during my uni breaks hence why I was inspired by newly kpop playlist on my Iphone ****(yeah I know ya'll probably rolling eyes to my Sth Korean obsession at the moment). **

**So enjoy my lovely readers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on TVD and on I am Number Four and I apologise for my spelling mistakes and grammar errors**

* * *

_Beautiful Stranger, I've fallen into you big eyes  
To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart  
Beautiful Stranger, people that you're dangerous  
__ They don't try to see the you that I see, no_

_Beautiful Stranger by f(x)_

He was different. That much she knew. Well besides the fact that he was six foot something, had the most heart-melting smile and to just put it all bluntly he was hot. John Smith, new student of Mystic Falls high was hot. She knew that along with the raging hormones of the female population in her school, but he was different. Bonnie Bennett knew that for a fact.

He wasn't a vampire [she knew that from the moment of the quick introduction to her and they shook hands before he was pulled away by Caroline to continue her tour of the school].

He could be a werewolf [but she hasn't noticed any random anger outbursts like you would expect from Tyler Lockwood].

But he was different. She knew that the moment they shook hands and seeing him catch the football in his hand from hitting the back of Jeremy's head and threw it back to the culprit Tyler Lockwood shocking the wolf from the strong force of the football hitting against his chest.

Why was she surprised anyways? This is Mystic Falls, God forbids a new person moving to town would actually be a human being.

'What are you?' thought Bonnie only for her eyes to widen in shock and slight embarrassment when John looked to her from his locker.

Immediately sticking her head in the locker pretending to be looking for a book 'Oh my gosh did I say that out loud?' she mumbled.

Shaking her head quickly she assured herself 'Impossible if I did he still couldn't have heard me from that distance-' she paused only to continue her trail of thoughts out loud  
'-unless he has some type of super hearing'

'Uhh Bonnie right?' a male voice said near her...John's voice. Bonnie chastised herself after she had let out a small squeak of surprise in her locker which would have of course echoed in her locker and with John standing there would have heard that.

'So stupid' continued Bonnie mentally chastising herself for being the awkward girl she is.  
Pulling her head back a little she turned her head up a little to be met with the sight of John standing there.

Chuckling a little she nodded 'Yes...John right?'

John's hand went to his bag strap nervously looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
'So much for a low profile' he thought. He couldn't help himself, for when he first saw her the first day he started here in Mystic Falls high walking down the hallway looking for his locker. Not in any sense to sound cheesy but it was her laughter that caught his attention, then later on he found out her name [thank you Caroline for being best friend with her]...Bonnie Bennett. From then he just had to break his uncle's rule of keeping a low profile and find out about her and talk to her.

Nervously he chuckled back 'Yeah John' clearing his throat almost immediately he stuck his hand out

'John Smith'

Looking down to his hand and then to the boy, Bonnie smiled placing a hand into his 'Bonnie Bennett'

Holding back her gasp from the feeling she got from his touch she knew. She knew he was not human. He was different but maybe he might be a good different.


	2. Chapter 2: I got your back

_When you're hurt, when you cry  
I will always be by your side  
When you're worrying about something, I'll listen  
All you have to do is call- I got your back baby  
_

_I got your back by Jay Park_

It had been only a month since John Smith had arrived to Mystic Falls and he and Bonnie were practically adjoined at the hips; where ever Bonnie was you were bound to find John nearby and vice versa.

Elena and Caroline worried that Bonnie maybe too trusting of the new boy and of course warned their friend of their worries but Bonnie waved them off telling them 'I'm okay and trust me John is one of the good ones'

They didn't like that answer and they didn't trust him but that was because they didn't know John's secret. Only she did. She finally knew why he was different...it was because he was an alien. It wasn't like he spilled his secret out like that to her it was because she caught him using his powers when she snuck into his house to surprise him. Instead it was her that got surprised when she found John with his hands up and light emanating from it.

Bonnie chuckled from the memory causing the said boy to look at her strangely as they sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked Mystic Falls. An afternoon trip they decided to take to get away from Mystic Falls more so her friends and the Salvatore brothers. Ever since John's arrival those two have been a little too protective of Bonnie being around him [yes it annoyed her a lot that she called them out on it and told them back off and focus on their own love triangle...yeah that may have caused more tension between the three of them].

'What got you in deep thoughts Bennett?' asked John nudging his shoulder lightly against hers

'You' she said immediately only for her eyes to widen in realization of how that may have sounded hence problem two. She, Bonnie Bennett may be falling for John Smith and she didn't know how to stop.

'I mean...not you...you technically I mean us-' shutting her eyes of her stuttering mess placing her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath in and out she quickly composed herself looking to John

'I meant our friendship. How much a month has changed for me but it feels like I've known you longer than that'

John smiled swinging his around her shoulders bringing her closer as she laid her head against his shoulder 'Because you know my secret and I know yours...well also your friends too. Maybe they should know about me too'

Lifting her head up in surprise 'Really? You know you're going to be pulled into our group's mess of vampires, werewolves and hybrids'

'If it means I can protect you. You know I hated that sixties decade dance' he said tightening his hold on her staring out to the scenery in front of him but his vision was of the memory of carrying the dead Bonnie into the witches' house

Bonnie stared at John smiling a little to his protectiveness 'What about the intergalactic bounty hunters? Henri said if you use your powers too much they will find you. I rather you alive than dead'

John clenched his jaw letting his arm drop he looked to Bonnie, dead straight into her green eyes that sent a shiver down her spine 'What about you? How many times do I have stand back and watch your friends use you for your powers. Watch your nose bleed, watch till you pass out or one day pass out and never wake up. If you ever died it was because I died protecting you not because I stood back and did nothing'

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out; this topic always caused tension between the two.

Bonnie wanted to protect John and she didn't want him to get caught by the bounty hunters because he was using his powers to help her and her friends. Not knowing what to say she leaned her head back against his shoulder as he placed his arm back around her again bring her closer as the two watched the sun set before they had to make their way back into reality.


	3. Chapter 3: What is Love?

_You're perfect to me, I imagined  
__How would it be if we were together?  
__If only you say okay, everything is perfect, oh baby_

_What is Love? by EXO-K_

He was jealous. That much he knew. How? Well because he was in love with his best friend. How long you ask? Counting today it'll be close to three months and said best friend was being hit on by some football player from Mystic Falls high football team. Okay so he knows his name is Jake since he does play football with him but that was beside the point...he actually had the nerve to go and flirt with Bonnie. Does he not know that he's not even worthy to be in the same room as her?

His grip around his glass tightened when Bonnie laughed at something Jake said. A chuckle beside him caused him to take his sight off Bonnie and look to Stefan who now sat on the other side of him slightly blocking his view of Jake and Bonnie

'You know you're going have to tell her'

'Beat it Salvatore'

Stefan chuckled 'Wow Bonnie really does mellow you out. Does she know that you are in love with her?'

Leaning a little to tell the vampire straightly 'Look Stefan, you're a good guy but we are really not friends. I only tolerate you and your brother and every other person that links to you I tolerate because of her-' he said motioning to Bonnie with a nod of his head.

Looking back to Stefan '-other than that you stay out of my business'

Stefan smirked 'Bonnie is my friend so that makes her my business'

John laughed 'Your friend? Have you and your brother apologised yet for turning her mom into a vampire?'

Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat his head down in shame and guilt 'Yeah words won't do but it's a start Stefan. You know Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't take note of words she takes note of actions so my advice to you vampire is that if you are really her friend start treating her like one then just only seeing her for her magic. Don't think I know how much you all take advantage of her and her love for you all. I haven't done anything because I love that girl and I would be just selfish if I wanted to just take her away from her because I know deep down that Bonnie never runs away from a fight no matter how tough life gets'

Looking up he smiled at the sight of Bonnie Bennett shaking her head and motioning to John. John watched as Jake's expression deflated as Bonnie waved goodbye to him and made her way towards John and Stefan.

'Hey' said John standing up once she was in front of him. Looking to the side down where Stefan was seated

'Hey Stefan' she said then looked back to John asking

'You ready to go?' she asked

'What did Jake want?'

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders stating nonchalantly 'He asked me out but I turned him down'

'Really...why?' asked John surprised

Bonnie nodded nervously taking John's hand 'Because I want to take you up on that date you've been asking me for these three weeks'

A smile immediately graced his face as he took his hands out of her grasp and placed them on either side of her face 'This is not some dream right? You've finally said yes to a date with me'

Bonnie smiled nodding 'I'm risking a lot'

John chuckled brushing a curl behind her ear 'You think I didn't think that through when I asked you out. One date I promise you Bonnie, you won't regret this'

Letting down his hands he grasped her hand and looked to Stefan who looked very uncomfortable in intruding their moment 'Later Stefan got a date to plan'

Leaning down he placed a kiss on Bonnie's cheek 'Talk to you later'

Bonnie nodded feeling her temperature heat up from embarrassment. Watching him leave she looked to Stefan and decided to take a seat on the other side replacing where John sat.

'Is everything okay Stefan?' she asked him

'Yeah everything is okay'

He frowned a little remembering John's words opening his mouth to apologize but felt his chest tightening and his airways close a little. The guilt was gnawing at him. Why was it so much harder to apologize Bonnie? She deserved his and his brother's apology...no she deserved better- he didn't deserve to be friends with her. She deserved better friends because she was a such a good person.

'Stefan...' she repeated his name again shaking him out of his thoughts

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah I'll see you at school. Hope the date goes well this weekend for you and John' he said in such a rush that he was surprise he didn't just vampire speed his way out of the Grille leaving behind a confused Bonnie Bennett

Standing outside of the Grille he just shook his head at his pathetic self of backing out again and again or finding excuses to apologize to Bonnie 'Just pathetic Stefan' he whispered to himself.

One day he'll stop making excuses. One day he'll apologize. John was right. He may be too chicken to apologize but he needed to start being a better friend to her.

Actions always spoke louder than words.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Day

_Goodbye Day, the day my love left me  
__Those memories of us are slowly slipping out of my hands  
Goodbye Day, can we be frozen in this time?_

_Goodbye Day by Ulala Sessions_

'No!' cried out John running in time to catch the falling Bonnie Bennett. Cradling her in his arms ignorings her bleeding nose and immediately feeling for a pulse. Tears welled up in his eyes, gritting his teeth he placed his hands over her heart.

After stopping the witch from performing the spell, Klaus took off before any retaliation while Stefan, Elena and Damon watched helplessly as blue light began to emanate from John's hand

'Come on...come on' repeated John over and over trying to heal his girlfriend of a year.

Tears dropped onto Bonnie's face as she was cradled in John's arm. His body shook as he continued rocking her back and forth 'No you promised me Bon...' he said burying his head into the crook of her neck as his tears continuously wet her skin.

'You and I always Bonnie'

* * *

_'John!' squealed Bonnie as he continuously tickled her on her bed despite her arms flailing to try and stop his actions_

_'Say it!' he teased her._

_'Okay! Okay!' she screamed in surrender as John stopped his action raising his hands up in surrender as he looked down to the beautiful girl underneath him. Leaning forward he placed one arm on one side of her supporting his weight while the other hand caressed her cheek. _

_His green eyes stared directly into hers 'Say it' he whispered to her_

_Bonnie giggled from the feelings John Smith made her feel...made her heart pound 'I Bonnie Bennett, is hopelessly in love with you, John Smith'_

_John smiled placing a chaste kiss on her lips 'I will always love you Bonnie Bennett'_

_Before Bonnie could reply back her breathing hitched when he began placing kisses along her neck pausing once he hovered her lips he said 'Always' and kissed her so passionately that she wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her as his hands drove Bonnie crazy from all his touches all over her body._

_Giving themselves air to breathe Bonnie placed kisses along his neck, sucking a little at his adam's apple then continued the kisses upwards. Pausing to have some control of her hormones; which went out of the window once John looked at her with that lustful look._

_Feeling like all air was taken from her from his look to gain her hands instinctually twirled the short ends of his blonde hair 'Always' she said softly before pulling him back into a kiss_

* * *

Stefan held back his own tears and fears kneeling to be eye-leveled with John 'My blood can heal her John. I need to do it now while she still has a weak pulse'

John looked at Stefan then to Bonnie who was getting weaker then back at Stefan nodding 'Do it' he said

Stefan bit into his wrist as John laid Bonnie on his lap as John cringed at the sight of Stefan placing his bloody wrist into his girlfriend's lips. Few minutes of silence passed as John began to panic of no movement from Bonnie from Stefan's blood

* * *

'_Do you ever think about the future?' she whispered_

_John chuckled looking down to Bonnie who laid on his arm as they both sat on the swinging porch bench in Bonnie's backyard staring up at the night sky_

_'Not really? Most of my life was living in the moment while trying to keep a low profile from the Mogadorians-' he paused in thought causing Bonnie to look at him her chin on his shoulder_

_'But...'_

_John smirked pulling Bonnie closer causing the young witch to place her head against his chest feeling his chest vibrate as he spoke_

_'Now-' John grabbed a hand intertwining their fingers together 'since being with you I can't help but wonder about the future...our future'_

_Smiling at the sight of their interlocked fingers Bonnie looked up to John smiling a little more still in disbelief they have been together for almost six months. 'I think about our future too. I worry that Mystic Falls would be too much for you to handle and you'll leave or somehow die...'_

_'Hey...hey. No one or no place is going to drive me away from you.' he said then letting a sigh before speaking 'I worry that my problems will put your life in danger'_

_Bonnie chuckled 'We are just one heck of a couple aren't we?' Worrying about what the supernatural dangers will do to each of us'_

_John chuckled along with Bonnie kissing the top of her head 'No matter what happens you will always be in my future'_

* * *

John lifted his head deep in thoughts of the memory looking to the asleep Bonnie Bennett. In one of the guest rooms of the Salvatore Boarding house she laid peacefully asleep and alive.

* * *

'_What do you want me to say?!' yelled out Bonnie in frustration in the confines of his room as the thunderstorm outside continued as the rain pelted harder against his windows._

_'No! For once in your life think about yourself and the danger of you performing this spell!'_

_Bonnie jumped a little from John's booming voice. He was always calm, even when angry with her he never raised his voice like this. Thank god Henri was out of town for the weekend._

_Taking a deep breath in and out 'I am doing this spell. I need to do this spell. It's the only way to finally end Klaus without killing Elena, Caroline, Stefan and even Damon...'_

_'No! It's suicide!'_

_'John...'_

_Taking two steps towards her he placed his hands on either side of her face 'You have always told me that a spell will always have some repercussion and most of the time it's a sacrifice. What if...what if it's you'_

_Bonnie bit her bottom lip placing her hands on his chest 'I don't have a choice here'_

_John bitterly chuckled 'There's always a choice. You tell me that all the time. You're just making the wrong choice'._

* * *

Placing his head back down to lay on the edge of the bed as his hand held hers he closed his eyes for a few seconds only to open it again from the slightly movement in his hand.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open only to shut close quickly from the bright light. Seconds later she slowly opened it again allowing her eyesight to get use to her surroundings.

Looking to the side she smiled at once seeing John looking back at her. How did she ever get so lucky to find a guy like him? She'll never know how but she was so thankful.

'Hey' she whispered croakily

John couldn't hold back his tears gathering Bonnie up hugging her tightly as she groaned painfully from the sudden contact. Slowly pulling her back he brushed away strand of her wavy hair behind her ear cradling her face 'You scared the hell out of me you know that?'

Bonnie smiled tiredly 'Sorry' she whispered

'Do you feel any pain?' Bonnie shook her head to John's question

'No I actually don't feel any pain just feeling tired'

John nodded as silence encircled the room until he said low enough for her to hear 'Why?'

Bonnie turned her head to look away ashamed but he placed his hand on her chin turning her to face him

'Why?' he repeated again dropping his hands onto the bed

'I needed to save them'

'What if you died tonight?'

'I didn't-' she started but was cut off by John

'Because Stefan's blood healed you. Did you ever think about me? What your death would do to me?' he stared at her

Bonnie felt the guilt wash over her from his questions bringing a hand up to caress his face; her fingers traced his strong jawline and then trace his bottom lips almost in a way she was remembering everything about him ignoring the tear that fell 'I'm sorry' she whispered scarcely

John gulped from the closeness and Bonnie's actions as she leaned closer and whispered again 'I'm sorry' before placing a kiss upon his lips and placed her forehead against his breathing in his musky scent.

Taking a deep breathe in and out, John placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and then slowly and carefully laid beside her on the bed. He draped an arm around her hips bringing her closer.

Bonnie's hand went to his hands interlocking their fingers together 'I love you' she said

'I love you' he said kissing the top of her head as the two teens fell off to sleep in each others arm unknowingly of what the future held for them with the types of lives they had.

Tonight was the turning moment of them knowing that a future without one of them in it was a dark future. To keep the light in their future they would fight to protect each other, to keep the other alive for as long as they could. As for their love? That one would become an everlasting love between John Smith and Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

**AN: That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed these four shots :)**


End file.
